


[Podfic] Unexpected Effects

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Experimentation, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post Reichenbach, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. After his return, Sherlock begins an experiment involving orchids. His objective: to make his mind work better - but he begins 'hearing' unexpected things. John is torn between his anger at Sherlock and his secret feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unexpected Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603554) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



This took me a while, but here it is at last. :)

****

**length:** 5:02:42

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unexpected-effects)

**Mediafire links:**

  * [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kg5pdagzmhcdz6t/Unexpected_Effects_-_Podfic.mp3) (173 MB)
  * [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/782cr7osgbrdvco/Unexpected_Effects_-_Podfic.m4b) (144 MB)




End file.
